A new alliance
by LadyofDragons99
Summary: Bonney is captured by Blackbeard again , but Law wants her to join his crew. Rated M for later chapters , I'll try updating soon.
1. Chapter 1

A New Alliance

The dark sky of the night shined bright by the fires of Blackbeard's canons, declaring the shameful defeat of the Bonney pirates. Again.

It is the second time that Blackebeard tirelessly fights Bonney and forces her crew to surrender, he is obsessed with her. She is a strong, beautiful, stubborn woman; she is Jewelry Bonney.

Bonney is now the only member on her ship who is still able to stand and fight. Bruises covered her entire body , lots of blood is lost , weakness possessed all her muscles , yet she refuses to give up. She took a deep breath and tightened her fist around one of the swords, she found lying near one of her crew members injured body, and decided to strike with all her left strength one last time , but all here efforts were in vain . She fainted.

With the new day's sun , Bonney opened her eyes slowly waking up to find herself chained with sea stones in Blackebeard ship's cellular, she cursed her damned luck.

In the Thousand Sunny kitchen, loud noises marked the beginning of new morning for the Straw Hats. A certain black haired young man sat quietly, observing with stern eyes the ridiculousness that surrounded him.

" Enough already! I'll go to check on our current location " yelled the orange haired navigator to her rubber captain and a long nosed young man, who were fighting over a piece of meat.

" Ah Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's mad, " said Sanji in a love-fool manner, following his mistress carrying a cup of coffee as he followed her through the kitchen door.

It took the navigator a moment to realize the horrible scene front of her; the whole view ahead of their ship was floating shipwrecks and a flag that belonged to a certain pirate crew.

" Sanji , look" said the shocked Nami as she grabbed the arm of the young man who stood beside her trying to shift his attention from her breasts to the scene front of them.

"What the…." Exclaimed the blond cook with widened eyes.

"Wait here Nami-san , I'll go call the others" continued Sanji, running back to the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll check the weather, this might be due to a storm or a hurricane." Said Nami .

Sanji hurried to the kitchen and opened the door " Guys, I think you should see this" said Sanji panting.

Everyone left the kitchen & stood on the deck watching the horrifying scene in shock.

" I think I see a flag in the water, " said Kinemon.

"I'll get it, " replied Luffy stretching his arm to reach for the flag.

Luffy held the flag in his hands & stretched to see a pirate Jolly Roger he didn't recognize " mmm….I don't know this Jolly Roger " said a Luffy with a puzzled look.

"It belongs to the Bonney pirates" replied Law with his usual calm voice , taking the flag from Luffy. He stared at the flag for a moment before continuing " They have been attacked." Whispered Law and tightened his fist on the flag. " Someone attacked them and destroyed their ship" continued Law in a bit louder tone.

" A lady is in trouble then, huh? " Said Sanji lighting a cigarette. "I think we should help her , do you have any idea who might have attacked her? " continued Sanji blowing off smoke.

" Who cares who attacked her ! No way in hell we are going after her, you shitty cook" said Zoro. " This is the Bonney Pirates ! A supernova and one of the Worst Generation , who knows who is she allied with . this might be a trap to get rid off pirates." Continued the green haired swordsman.

" I agree with him" said Robin "This might be a trap to take us down."

" Yes, yes, definitely! I agree with them , and you guys already know that I have the-pirate-chasing disease."said the shaking Usopp.

"It is none of your business Strawhats.I'll find her myself , I don't think you guys can handle Blackbeard anyway." Said Law firmly.

A nerve twitched on the side of Zoro and Sanji foreheads , he offended them. "And why is Blackbeard involved with this?"asked Zoro trying to hold himself back from slicing Law up.

"Because he is the one who blew Bonnney's ship up , She had been chasing him since the Marienford War , she wants to avenge for Whitebeard's death." Continued the young doctor.

"And why do you want to find her, " asked Zoro.

"I have my reasons." Replied the gray-eyed man.

Luffy stared at Law for a moment before speaking "Tra-guy! You are my ally now, so I won't let you go alone , plus it sounds like an adventure" said Luffy grinning widely.

Sighing,the Strawhats knew that helping Law is a must after their captain's statement,

"I agree with Luffy, I can't leave a lady in distress even if she was an infamous pirate." Said Sanji.

" Ok then I'll go check the location of the nearest island, " said Nami making her way to the crow's nest.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, " said Usopp shivering.

Minutes later , Nami saw an island and called her crew mates' " Guys, I see an island on the horizon, get ready we'll land in a couple of hours." Spoke Nami loudly from the crow's nest.

"We cab start searching from there."said Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

Struggling with her shackles, Bonney let out a loud scream of despair. Those dammed sea stones were sucking her strength, these shackles won't break no matter how much she tried. She let out a sigh and bit her lower lip, thinking about a way to break from this hell.

She heard the cellular's door open and she could smell the hideous odor of the ship's captain, who walked through the door towards her.

"Zehahahahahaha! Why was my precious jewel screaming? Do you miss me already, love?" asked Blacbeard mocking her, as he stretched his hand towards her to cup her chin between his dirty fingers.

"Let me go you bastard, or I will…"screamed Bonney at him, but her words were cut off by his evil laugh "Zehahahahahaha! Or what sweetheart , don't you see it Bonney! Your crew is gone, vanished, I killed half of them and the other half betrayed you and joined me ." Smirked the black haired captain evilly.

"You are mine now beautiful, and soon you'll be my wife, whether you liked it or not" continued the big man.

"You bastard! I'll kill dammed freak" screamed Bonney at the top of her lungs before spitting on his face.

"You filthy bitch" yelled Blackbeard at her and slapped her roughly, injuring her lower lip that bled instantly.

"You don't deserve my visit, you little slut." Said Blackbeard as he looked at her over his shoulder to see her angry face before walking out of the cellar and shutting the door , leaving her in complete darkness.

Through a tiny crack in the cellar's wall, passed a thin ray of starlight to brighten her tears filled eyes, tears that threatened to fall, but no way Bonney would let them , no way she is going to cry, because she is Jewelry Bonney; a captain, even though with no crew now , a supernova , the only woman of the Worst Generation. The tears were for little princesses not for a tough pirate captain like her.

"Luffy-san how about we ask at this bar?" said the tired Brook.

The Strawhats had landed on the island five hours ago , and ever since everybody had been searching for information throughout the island bars.

"Please lets rest at this bar for a while my leg muscles really hurt though I don't have any , Yohohohohoho" continued Brook.

"Yes please Luffy, let's take a short break here" said Chopper in a tired tone.

"Ok, we'll rest here on for a couple of minutes, we can look for information about Blackbeard here too before we catch up with the rest." Said Luffy.

Now, the crew is divided into groups for quicker search, the first group: Brook , Luffy , and Chopper . They searched the center of the island.

The second group was formed of Sanji, Nami, and Franky; they headed to the north of the island.

The third group was formed of Law, Zoro, and Kinemon , they searched at the south.

The last group stayed to guard the Thousand Sunny ; Robin, Usopp, and Momonuske.

On the south of the island, Law, Zoro, and Kinemon searched the bars for any information but they were unlucky.

" Oi woman ! Do you know anything about Blackbeard?" spoke Zoro to the old barmaid behind the counter.

She said nothing.

"Oi old woman!" yelled Zoro.

"Leave her alone , she is afraid to answer , just like the others." Said Law.

They turned around and walked to the bar door when the old barmaid spoke " The Dragon's cave." Law stopped and turned to face her " What did you just say?" he asked.

" I heard that Blackbeard came to this island searching for a woman he claimed to be his girlfriend." Spoke the old lady. " But the ugly pig will never have a girl of his own." Continued the barmaid as she cleaned the counter.

"He has never been to my bar , so I know nothing about him ." said the old barmaid looking at Law.

" You must stop him before he finds this poor girl , so head for the Dragons' cave on the top of the mountain next to this island and get the golden egg." Continued the old woman.

" And how will this help?" asked Kinemon.

"You'll need this egg to make the old witch speak . She knows everything , but she'll only speak if you paid her." Continued the old woman.

As soon as she finished her words , the young men walked out of her door , thinking about a way to get the golden egg.

"Oi, bartender ! I have a question for you, have you seen Blackbeard around here lately?" asked the blue-haired cyborg, leaning on the bar counter.

A tall , muscular man with bald head & big black mustache stopped cleaning the beer glasses , and turned to face Franky.

"And what business do you have with the infamous Blackbeard?"asked the bartender with his deep voice.

"Just answer the damn question, you jerk." Spoke harshly a blond man standing behind the cyborg.

The bartender stared at him for a moment before shifting his gaze to the former man , he realized they were dead serious about knowing Blackbeard's location . He didn't want to trigger the fury of these two mysterious men.

"Yes , Blackbeard and his crew were here three days ago , he looked for a pirate woman." Answered the bartender.

"What did you tell him?" asked Franky his eyes narrowing.

"I told him the truth , I know nothing about her, she'd never been here." Replied the bartender.

"Do you have any idea where he might be now?" asked a beautiful orange haired woman , standing next to the blond smoking man.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea." Answered the bartender.

As soon as the pirate group left the bar, Sanji took out a baby den den mushi from his pocket and told the others to head back to the ship. The island was full of bounty hunters and they wanted to avoid making a big show out of themselves.

_On the Thousand Sunny:_

"The bartender said that Blackbeard came to the island three days ago , and that he asked about Bonney , but he knows nothing about his current location."spoke Franky.

" The bartenders we asked knew nothing about Blackbeard or Bonney" said Brook drinking his tea.

"Looks like this search will take forever." Said Nami with a disappointed look on her face.

"The cave of dragons." Said Law as he stood from his seat and walked to the front of the ship's deck.

"At the top of that mountain , there is a cave full of dragons, and an old witch living in a cave on the opposite mountain." Continued Law, pointing towards a mountain in front of them.

" If we defeated those dragons & took the golden egg from the nest, the old witch might help us find where Blackbeard is." Continued the captain of the Heart Pirates.

" ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE WILL FIGHT DRAGONS TO OFFER THEIR EGG TO SOME OLD WITCH LIVING IN A CAVE! " Screamed Chopper , Usopp , and Momonuskein a frightened unison.

"Yes" replied Law casually."I told you to stay out of it, but your captain insisted on helping me." Continued Law.

"Tech! That should be a piece of cake, we already defeated a dragon at Punk Hazard. What do you say Luffy?" said the confident swordsman , looking at his captain.

" SET SAIL!" yelled Luffy excited.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own any of the characters , they all belong to the great Oda-sensi , I only own the Dragons ( I love dragons so much , actually am obsessed with them ) & the old witch.

I'll try to update soon I promise. Reviews are much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Couple of hours later, the pirates docked on a small island, basically nothing but the mountain base. They climbed the mountain till near its top, stopping at the entrance of a dark, huge cave.

"NIPPLE LIGHT!"Shouted Franky.

"God damn it Franky you'll wake the dragons up." Whispered Usopp.

True were Usopp's words, a moment later, the pirate group heard a loud roar heading their way. A group of huge sized dragons flew out of the cave.

"It is show time" said Zoro licking his sword.

During the battle, the pirates divided themselves into smaller groups in order to defeat the dragons.

Nami and Robin fought a tiny dragon; a blue dragon with a size a bit larger than their own, the poor creature soon had his bones crushed and his insides electrified.

Usopp and Chopper fought a nature dragon; a green huge dragon that manipulated plants and trees, of course the creature's ability was surpassed by Usopp's seeds and Chopper's tunnels.

Kinemon and Brook united their sword skills and defeated the flame dragon; a huge sized dragon with crimson red scales covering his bright red body. The dragon breathed fires and flames at the two sword men, yet Firefox Kinemon cut through its flames as Brook stuck and froze its body.

Sanji was trapped by a huge yellow dragon; a monster producing electric bolts and strikes from his body, unfortunately, these strikes didn't protect it from Sanji's Diable Jambe.

Luffy and Zoro fought the leader of this dragons' army, the colossal dragon; a black dragon with the size and strength of a mountain. Luffy used his armament Haki to weaken the monster as Zoro sliced it into half.

Franky used his Iron Pirate General Franky to crush the smaller dragons.

Meanwhile, Law walked into the cave looking for the golden egg. Fighting dragons would only hinder him more; his allies can handle these creatures for him.

At the end of the dark cave, lied the egg, shining brightly at its nest. The egg was guided by the most powerful dragon of all; the queen dragon.

Law walked towards the nest and stopped when the monster threatened him with a loud roar. A golden beast with silver tail & horns, stood in front of the nest, protecting the egg and ready to shred the young pirate. Law realized the dragoness wasn't going to let him have the egg without a fight.

The dragoness started to move and through its claws at Law, a strike he avoided easily but with deep cuts on his shoulder. _How could it hit me?_ _I am a devil fruit user, unless…_ thought Law.

Law tried _shambling_ the beast, but his trials were in vain. The dragoness was a haki user.

Law's eyes narrowed, this dragoness queen wasn't going to surrender easily, he thought. Law tried attacking the dragoness again, this time with his Counter Shock attack, another failure. The beast didn't even look at him and continued its way towards the nest.

Law ran towards the dragoness and attacked again, hoping it would affect it this time, but the creature replied with a strike with its spiky silver tail, causing Law's cheek to bleed and sent him flying away from her.

He fell on the cave's ground, hitting his head against the cave's rocky walls, fainting.

"_Law, wakeup! Am here Law, am waiting" _He heard Bonney's voice.

" Bonney" whispered Law weakly , opening his eyes . He stared at the cave's ceiling, realizing where he was. He used his elbows to lift his body off the ground.

He stared at the dragoness as it moved the egg around the nest with its horns, he thought about a way to defeat the beast , but was interrupted by Franky's loud voice.

" Oi, Law ! what are you doing here?" shouted Franky, standing at the entrance of the cave.

The dragoness attention shifted from the egg to the new intruder at her cave's entrance, she roared and moved to where the cyborg stood.

"mmm….what that running towards me?" wondered the clueless Franky.

"Nipple Light!" he turned his lights on to see what moved in his direction.

Surprisingly, the dragoness stopped, roared, and moved away from Franky. Law noticed it despised the light, he had an idea.

"Franky, take the egg from the nest." Shouted Law running towards the monster queen. He stabbed the silver tail with his sword to distract the dragoness away from Franky, who immediately moved towards the egg. Law tried his Counter Shock attack once more , this time he aimed for the creature's eyes. This time his attack worked. The dragon queen roared for the last time before collapsing on the cave's ground. Law sighed and walked towards the nest.

"Oi, Law you are badly injured." Said Franky as he looked with a painful expression at Law's wounds and injuries.

"It is nothing, am fine. Come on let's go." Replied Law coldly, carrying the egg, and walking towards the cave's exit.

"You really like that pirate chick, don't you" said Franky with a sly grin.

Law stopped walking and turned around to look above his shoulder at Franky " I said let's go" was all what Law replied with.

Franky followed him silently, knowing his words hit a nerve.

Law did like her , he might even have loved her , after all she was his type ; beautiful , strong , and independent woman , he wished he ever had a chance to tell her how he felt.

_Flashback:_

_After the Marine ford war was over, Bonney grieved for Whitebeard's death. She left her crew and hit the town looking for a bar to drink. May be getting drunk would ease her grief._

_The bar was crowded full of filthy pirates and bounty hunter who hit on her as she made her way to the counter, she didn't even acknowledge their presence._

_She sat a stool and ordered beer, she held her tears back from falling and swore to herself that she'll chase Blackbeard and avenge for Whitebeard's death._

_Law sat beside her quietly, and watched the female supernova agonize in silence. He knew who she was, he actually wanted to meet a strong woman like her, may be even convince her to join his crew or at least ally with him. _

"_I'm sorry miss but we are out of beer "said the bartender._

_Bonney was about to yell at him and punch him when Law offered his beer to her."There, take mine. I didn't even touch it" said Law with his calm voice._

_Her purple orbs turned around to meet with his gray ones; he was amazed by their color._

_Bonney was too depressed to fight him back, so she accepted his offer. He introduced himself politely to her and was happy to see that she already recognized an infamous pirate like him._

_That night, they talked about everything they could think of. She needed someone wise to talk to and he needed some female company, not that he had any plans for the night, he just needed a pretty woman's company._

_When the night got late, and the bar was empty except for them both, Law offered to walk her back to her ship. She was drunk and needed someone to guide her back anyway, and he wanted to spend more time with her._

_When they reached were her ship docked, Bonney thanked him and he went back to his crew. That was the first time that Bonney felt she could rely on a man, that a man can actually be so gentle even to a tough woman like her, that she could actually like a man._

_As he walked back to his crew , Law thought about Bonney; he thought about her beautiful eyes , her graceful body , her rough attitude , and her determination to defeat Blackbeard, he even thought about asking her to go to a date with him , that's if they ever meet again. He wanted to meet her again._

The memory of their first meeting went through Law's mind as he left the cave and made his way to the bottom of the mountain.

"I got the egg, it is time to go see the old witch" said Law

The pirate group left the mountain and went back to the Thousand Sunny; Zoro pulled the helm out of the water, and Nami navigated Franky to the mountain where the witch lived. Everyone was determined to help Law, even if he didn't want to .


	4. Chapter 4

"Bonney-sencho" said one of the former Bonney crew members. She opened her eyes and looked at him; he stood with couple of other men who used to be her crew members.

"You guys! I am glad you are alright. Now break these shackles sp I can go kill this bastard Blackbeard" she said with hope and determination in her eyes.

"No Bonney-sencho we won't" replied the man. Bonney's eyes widened in shock "What?!" she spoke with shock and fear.

Suddenly, the men took out sticks and started beating her mercilessly.

"You….guys…..why!" spoke Bonney weakly between their attacks.

"Blackbeard-sencho said we should tenderize your body for him." Replied one of the men coldly.

"Come on guys this is enough" an evil female voice spoke through the cellar's door. Bonney could hear her dark chuckle, and her footsteps walking toward her. Catrina Devon.

She stood in front of Bonney then leaned to grab her by the hair "You know , I never liked you , You are just an arrogant brat who was stupid enough to believe that Whitebeard was the strongest pirate , you should've seen the look on his face when Blackbeard defeated him. It was the look of a beggar." Said Catrina with a sarcastic smile.

"You filthy whore! I'll kill…." But Bonney's words were cut off by Catrina's powerful punch to her stomach.

"Come on boys, let's leave the lady rest for tonight." Ordered Catrina and laughed evilly as she walked out of the door.

Bonney lied on the cellar's floor silent, staring blankly at the door. She started to doubt that she'll ever leave this place alive; she doubted that she'll ever be saved. Once more, she fought her tears and refused to cry.

On the Thousand Sunny deck, Law stood alone staring at the night sky; thinking.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Sanji quietly interrupting Law's stream of thoughts.

"You already did" replied the taller man.

"Why are you after Blackbeard?" asked Sanji breaking the silence.

"I said earlier, it is my own business, none of yours." Answered Law.

"You really love Bonney, don't you Law" said Sanji "It is too obvious, even though you are trying hard to hide it." Continued the blond man with a smile.

Law stood silent for a moment "Yes I do "finally answering the black haired man.

"But I never had the chance to tell her "continued Law.

"Yeah, I know how this feels" replied Sanji.

"I never thought I'll fall for her , but she captivated me . I only met her once, yet her beauty, her strength , and her outrageous attitude somehow made me fall in love with her." Spoke Law softly.

Sanji never thought the Surgeon of Death would ever speak to anyone in such an emotion filled tone, he was happy that Law opened to him.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get her. Now go get some rest we'll reach the mountain in the morning, so we can go find the old lady." Said the curly eyebrow chef.

On the next morning, the Thousand Sunny reached the mountain, and once more, the crew climbed the mountain searching for the old witch's cave.

"Ouch! My feet are itchy, very itchy not hurting at all "spoke Kinemon painfully.

"Me too Kinemon-san , my legs are killing me , Yohohohohoho" added Brook.

"Stop complaining guys! Only couple of more meters" said Nami.

"It is easy for you not to complain, Sanji is carrying you on his back all the way." Yelled Usopp.

After hours of climbing and struggling with rocks, the crew finally made it to the cave.

"Here we are" said Law walking first into the dark cave.

"What brought you here, son?" asked the old lady.

Law stopped walking and looked at where the voice came from. He saw an old, short woman with a big nose and wrinkled hands. She wore a black hood that covered her eyes, and she had a crystal ball on a table in front of her, she sat on a chair decorated with a weird mixture of jewels and bones.

She raised her head from the ball and looked at Law. "Come closer son, come" said the old witch huskily.

Law moved towards her and dropped the golden egg on her lap. "I want to know where Blackbeard is." Spoke Law firmly.

"You are bleeding son" spoke the old lady.

"Really! I made sure I sutured all his wounds." Replied Chopper worriedly.

"I didn't mean his wounds, I mean his heart. You are broken-hearted and this is dangerous." Said the old lady.

"W….Why is this dangerous?" asked the scared Usopp.

The old witch moved the golden egg away from her lap and walked towards Law, She placed a hand on his chest and a hand on her crystal ball.

"You are seeking love. He took your love away didn't he? You'll fight him mercilessly to get her back." Spoke the old lady quietly looking at Law.

"This is why he is dangerous; he'll sacrifice anything & anyone to heal his bleeding heart."

Continued the witch, shifting her gaze to Usopp.

She took her hand off Law's chest and walked back to her seat "You'll find Blackbeard at the Leviathans Bay" said the old lady.

"LEVIATHANS BAY! "Screamed Usopp and Chopper.

"Don't worry young ones, Blackbeard already killed the Leviathans by feeding them the poisoned corpses of the Bonney's crew." Said the witch laughing darkly.

"Now go and don't waste any more time." Said the witch looking at Law.

"Ummm…old lady, how long will it take us to reach the bay?" asked Nami.

"It won't take long dear, Five days only" replied the wrinkled witch.

"That's too long" said Law.

"Oi, leave it to me and to the Sunny." Replied Franky."I'll make sure we'll be there sooner." Continued the blue haired cyborg.

"Thanks a lot old, wrinkled lady" said Luffy thankfully, soon they all left the cave and went back to the Thousand Sunny.

"So Franky, how soon can we reach the bay?" asked Nami.

"Well if the wind was on our side, and with the aid of couple Coup du Burst we'll be there in two days." Answered Franky.

"Fine leave the wind to me, I'll let you know when it is strong enough." Replied Nami and left to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week on Blackbeard's ship, and Bonney is still holding on. Her body now is fully bruised, her lower lip's wound re-opens every time she tries to scream, and her hands are numb from the shackles. She felt like she's going to die, yet she isn't going to die without a fight.

The cellar's door opened and Blackbeard walked towards her "How is my beauty queen?" spoke the black haired man.

"Fuck off you filthy pig!" answered the injured woman.

"It is not a proper way to address your future husband" replied Blackbeard. She turned her head and looked away from him; he smiled evilly at her, knowing his next move will terrify her.

"Coup du Burst" said Franky.

"Damn, we've been using too much Coup du Burst and still no evidence of this Leviathans Bay!" complained Usopp.

"It is okay Usopp, this was the last one, we are already here" replied Franky.

"Oi…..Oi guys! Come take a look" said the terrified Usopp. They were now sailing in sea of dead monsters, the Leviathans' dead bodies float around them.

"It is true they have been poisoned" said Robin noticing the greenish tinge on the dead monsters' bodies.

"Here is the bastard's ship" said Zoro pointing at a ship behind a huge rock.

"He chose this bay so no one would find him, and if anyone did find him; he won't dare sailing to this bay." Said Nami.

"It is time to go kick Blackbeard's ass, isn't it" said Luffy grinning confidently.

"Strawhat-ya Blackbeard is mine, you guys just finish off the rest of the crew." Ordered Law strictly.

The Thousand Sunny slowly approached the Blackbeard's ship, and slowly the crew started to sneak to the other ship. It was the dawn of a new day, so Blackbeard's crew was asleep except for Laffite, who took the night watch.

"Ok guys, there's only one man now, so let's take him down quickly." Said Nami.

"Don't worry Nami baby, I'll finish him off before you even know it." Replied Sanji chivalrously.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"Screamed Bonney as she tried fighting Blackbeard's dirty hands that travelled her naked body up and down , roughly exploring her soft skin.

"Zehahahahahaha, there's no use of screaming, darling. You are mine now." Replied Blackbeard mischievously, allowing his hands to devour her body.

With Sanji's first kick to Laffite, the Blackbeard crew sensed an unusual activity on their ship, and soon they jumped out of their beds to assist their crewmate.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Catrina Devon angrily.

Robin heard the woman's footsteps moving towards the, , she had to come up with a plan to stop her , but wasn't her ally. Catrina was now standing front of her, throwing a punch at her; a punch that Law stopped easily.

"Thanks. Go save Bonney, I heard her screams from the cellar. Nami and I will handle this woman." Said Robin quietly.

Nami quickly joined her lady crewmate and both united to defeat Catrina Devon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for this short chapter but I am really busy with exams and college stuff , also am working on a new story a Zoro x Vivi story ( I hope am not the only fan of this pairing )

I know this story is taking too long to reach the Law x Bonney romance part, but I promise it is coming soon, so please be patient.

I'd like to thank all the readers who had the time to read this story , hope you guys like it so far Special thanks to Traffy for the supporting reviews since the first chapter Thanks a lot buddy , your reviews make my day .

A little story note : Leviathans are mythical sea creatures that looked a bit like snakes Am sucker for mythology what can I say * sighs * .


	6. Chapter 6

Law grabbed a chain made of sea stones and ran to the cellar, hoping he'll make it on time.

Bonney was filled with rage and disgust, the bastard's filthy hands made her shiver, a sign that Blackbeard mistook for pleasure "Does this feel good my precious jewel?" asked Blackbeard.

"Damn you" screamed Bonney at his ugly face, but that didn't stop him from enjoying her body. She wanted to kill him.

She heard the sound of chains dragged across the hall, and through the cellar's door. She saw a tall shadow standing at the door and wondered if one of Blackbeard's men decided to have some of his captain's pleasure.

The enthralled Blackbeard didn't hear the intruder footsteps approaching him, Bonney looked at the tall man, shocked. Law stood quietly behind Blackbeard watching him feasting on Bonney's body and ripping what is left of her clothes.

He felt his hands tighten to fists and rage took over his senses, he couldn't watch the scene in front of him any longer. He pulled his sword and used its handle to hit Blackbeard on the back of his head. The bigger man felt drowsy and his vision blurred.

Before Blackbeard could gain his balance, Law chained him with the sea stones chains and started to beat roughly. After a series of punches, kicks and devil fruit attacks, Blackbeard passed out on the floor.

Law sighed and turned around to see Bonney; she was chained naked with only few pieces of clothes hanging on her body. Her hands were chained with shackles above her head, and she stared at Law with her hair covered eyes.

Law looked at her; how beautiful she was, even though covered in bruises. He felt his gaze shift from her purple orbs to her fully exposed breasts, Bonney blushed and tried to cover herself, but the shackles didn't give her a chance. Law used every possible piece of sanity he had to control himself; he didn't want to terrify her more than she already is. He moved his hands to unbutton his coat and take it completely off his lean body.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Bonney angrily, thinking he might take advantage of her current situation.

"Relax! Am not going to hurt you." Replied Law calmly, placing his coast over her shoulders, she felt heat rise to her cheeks '_Why is he so nice to me 'wondered_ Bonney. Law grabbed his sword and with one hit, her shackles broke.

Quickly, Bonney dressed herself in Law's coat and buttoning it fully.

"Why? Why did you save me?" asked Bonney.

"Don't ask questions now." Replied Law as he carried her in his arms.

Bonney felt her cheeks redden once more; it has been so long since she felt this warm, this safe.

On the ship's deck , the battle was still going on with victory on the Blackbeards side. The Strawhats were getting too tired to continue this fight; they didn't expect the Blackbeard crew to be this strong.

"Oh….getting tired already." Said Laffite mockingly.

"Shut up you bastard." Replied Sanji panting, he was tired indeed.

"Well then, I think I'll go find myself another opponent." said Laffite, walking towards Nami, "That pretty girl will do just fine." Continued the pale man.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Sanji, with exhaustion paralyzing his legs; he wasn't able to save her.

Laffite walked towards Nami, who was also very exhausted, preparing himself for attacking the young navigator, a sword stopping him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nami.

"I promised Law-dono to help him; he needs all of us to be alive." Replied Firefox Kinemon.

The fire cutting swordsman was sent flying soon, Laffite wasn't an easy rival at all.

Blackbeard crew decided to take advantage of the Strawhats current situation, and blow them with one strike for once and for all, but the sound of the cellar's door open stopped them. Law came out carrying Bonney in his arms.

"I found her, now let's leave this ship" said Law calmly.

"What happened to the captain?" asked Catrina Devon shockingly.

"I don't know why you don't go find out." replied Law coldly.

"What did you do to him?!" asked Catrina angrily.

"I don't remember." Answered the tattooed man.

Law's words confused the Blackbeard crew and distracted them from the Strawhats , who immediately understood Law's plan and began preparing their attacks.

"What do you want to do with them?" asked Zoro as he finished chaining the last one of the Blackbeard's crew.

"Just leave them here. Let's go now." Answered Law walking to the Sunny, the others soon followed him to their ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Once back to the Thousand Sunny, Law carried Bonney to Chopper's room to be examined; he laid her gently on the bed and asked Chopper to assist him.

"Can you please take the coat off, I have to examine you. I am doctor." Said Law politely.

"How do I know that you are a doctor? May be you are a liar." Replied Bonney harshly.

"No he is a doctor, so am I. Please don't be scared miss, we just want to help you." Said Chopper.

Bonney stared at Chopper before speaking again "Why is that raccoon dog here?" asked the pink haired pirate.

"Oi….I am a reindeer and I am a doctor too, weren't you listening to me." Yelled Chopper angrily.

Bonney shifted her gaze from the mad animal to the tall man standing next to her "Fine then, if you guys really want to help me, then I want the reindeer to examine me not you." Said Bonney talking to Law.

Law immediately understood that she's still traumatized, of course she won't let any man see or touch her body.

"As you wish." Replied Law shifting his attention to Chopper "Please take a good care of her." Said Law to the blue nosed reindeer.

"But….But..." Chopper hesitated.

"You are a good doctor, and she asked for your help. She is your patient now." Replied Law.

"Oh you silly! Do you think your words please me? No, no not at all." Replied the reindeer happily, swaying and dancing everywhere."I'll do my best to cure her Law, don't worry." Continued Chopper seriously.

Law opened the door and walked out of the room, giving her the privacy she needed. He saw Nami standing front of the room carrying some clothes."How is she?" asked Nami, concerned. "She is still a bit shocked and confused." Replied Law "What is this?" asked Law looking at the pile of clothes in her hand.

"I bought her some night clothes, something she can sleep in." said Nami "Of course I wouldn't let her sleep in your coat." Continued Nami, smiling suggestively at Law.

Law blushed a bit and looked away from the naughty navigator , _'What did she mean by sleeping in my coat, What is WRONG about sleeping in my coat . It is not like am going to take it off her while she is sleeping , or maybe I will…errr…what was that ! I better stop thinking this way.' _Thought Law to himself with a serious face that Nami couldn't read.

"Whatever you want navigator-ya." Finally replied the slim doctor, walking away from her.

Nami knocked on the door and waited for Chopper's permission to enter "Come in "spoke the reindeer cutely.

"Hi I bought you some clean clothes." Said Nami with a smile, placing the clothes on the bed next to Bonney.

"I haven't introduced myself, I am Nami, the navigator of the Straw hat crew and you are on our ship; Thousand Sunny." Spoke Nami welcomingly.

"Hi, I am Bonney, Jewelry Bonney." Replied Bonney with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"This cute doctor is Chopper." Continued Nami.

"Yeah, we've already met." Replied Bonney.

"So Chopper, how is she?" asked Nami.

"She is alright, she just needs to rest. I'll talk to Law about it, maybe he has a better care plan for you Bonney." Said Chopper.

"Is he really a doctor?" asked Bonney getting out of her bed.

"Yes he is! Where do you think you're going?" asked Chopper

"I'm going to the bathroom; I need to take a shower before I put these clothes on." Replied Bonney

"Come on I'll help you" said Nami, offering her hand to Bonney for support.

She led her out of the room to the bathroom; of course they had to walk through the mini-circus that was formed on the deck. Nami introduced her briefly to every member of the crew, finally introducing her to Robin, who offered her help.

Nami and Robin helped Bonney to the shower and waited till she finished then knocked on the door " Can we come in now?" asked Nami.

"Yeah sure." Answered Bonney. The straw-hat ladies walked into the bathroom to see that Bonney was already half dressed. They helped her with the rest of the clothing.

"So…Why did you guys save me?" asked Bonney.

"Because we are Law's allies, and being his allies means that we have to help him. He said that he had to save you, so we had to assist him." Replied Robin.

"And why does he want to save me?" asked Bonney again.

"That's something am not fully sure of, you can ask him if you want." Replied Nami.

"Yes sure! I will ask him." replied Bonney.

"Law, I examined her fully. She is fine except for couple of bruises and a broken rib." Said Chopper sadly "She is supposed to be fully cured by a week or so , she just needs to rest and eat well." Continued Chopper.

"I'll take her to my submarine, I already contacted my crew and they'll be here by morning. I have better medical equipments. Thanks for your help Chopper." Spoke Law calmly.

"But she doesn't need this much of care." Said Usopp "She is fine, she can stay here with us , the girls already befriended her." Continued the long-nosed man.

"No she won't! She needs care, so she is coming with me, do you have a problem with this?" said Law warningly.

"Oi Usopp! Just let him have her." Said Sanji "He really likes her and he is relived she is finally here, so don't get on his nerves , the man is in love." Whispered Sanji to Usopp, who simply shrugged and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

On the next morning, everybody was summoned at the breakfast table, trying their best to make Bonney feel comfortable. Of course the inevitably funny Straw-hats succeeded. Law pulled the chair next to Bonney and sat beside her, quietly admiring her features.

"Good Morning" He spoke in his usual calm tone.

"Good Morning." Replied the pink haired beauty with a shy smile, Law felt his heart skip a beat.

"My crew will be here within two hours, you'll come with me." Said Law looking at his cup of coffee.

"Why am I coming with you? And where are we going?" Asked Bonney doubtfully.

"You'll stay for a while on my submarine, till you fully heal." Answered Law.

Bonney was confused; why did he save her? And why does he care if she heals or not?

"Fine! But I'll leave as soon as I get better." Replied Bonney firmly, Law only nodded.

Nami poked Robin and whispered at her ear "He is taking her with him, don't you think we should prepare her." Said Nami winking at her friend, they both giggled softly and looked at Bonney, who only raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hey Bonney! Why don't you join us at our room, you know… some girly stuff." Said Nami smiling at her.

"Yeah sure…umm…why not." Replied Bonney with a puzzled look on her face.

Robin opened the girl's room door and Nami pulled Bonney in

"There, take these and go take a shower." Said Nami handing Bonney a towel, shampoo, and a soap.

"But….why? What is going on?" asked Bonney.

"You'll know later, now just go take a shower." Said Robin.

Half an hour later, Bonney walked out of the shower smiling like field of flowers. Nami pulled her gently and led her towards the bed. "Sit on the bed please." Said Nami.

"Easy on her Nami, she has a broken rib." Said Robin worriedly.

"No it is OK, Law and Chopper worked on that rib and fixed it, I am still a bit weak though." Replied Bonney.

Nami opened her closet and started throwing clothes and shoes all over the room "So Bonney , looks like Law really cares about you , right." Said Nami handing Bonney some clothes.

"Yeah I guess he does, he is nice to me though I still don't know his real intentions." Said Bonney.

"Come on try these on, it will look great on you." Said Nami.

She gave Bonney a pink skirt that only covered the upper half of the thighs, a pair of black heels and a black shirt with elbow length sleeves and a pink heart drawing on it.

"Come on try them." Said Nami.

"These things are too…girly!" replied Bonney blushing slightly.

"You'll put them on NOW!" ordered Nami stressing on the last word.

"O…Ok." Replied Bonney.

"Now sit on this chair, it is hair and makeup time." Said the excited Nami with stars in her eyes.

Robin painted Bonney's nails with a pink color that matched her lipstick and her skirt color. Nami perfumed and brushed her hair in a simple pony tail.

"There you go, you look astonishing." Said Robin.

"A little perfume to complete the look." Added Nami spraying some perfume on Bonney's neck.

"Umm…I don't know…I…I don't look like a pirate anymore." Said Bonney looking at her new look in the mirror.

The ladies conversation was interrupted by Usopp's knock on the door, "What is it Usopp?" asked Nami.

"The heart pirates are here and Law is looking for Bonney." Answered Usopp.

"Fine, I'll call her." Replied Nami , and walked into the room to where Bonney was.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew ! that chapter was fun to write , make up and stuff xD hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

I'll try updating soon, I only have 2 more chapters in this story I feel sad it is almost the end.

I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far (if anyone read this story xD)

Reviews are much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aren't we leaving captain?" asked Bepo.

"A little bit more, Bepo." Answered Law.

Soon, Bonney appeared walking beside Usopp; she bid the straw-hats goodbye and walked towards Law.

"Are we leaving now doctor?" asked Bonney.

Law stared at her for a moment admiring the way she looked; he looked silly with his eyes locked on her and his mouth slightly open, he felt the pressure increase in his nose _'No! No way am having a nosebleed now.' _ Thought the young doctor as he looked to the other side.

"Yeah we'll leave now." He finally spoke.

He helped her into the submarine and introduced her to his crew, whom she thought were nice but weird, just like their captain.

"Where will I be staying?" asked Bonney.

"You'll be staying in my room." Answered Law.

"Why your room?" asked Bonney doubtfully.

"Because my room is the cleanest and most comfortable room, you'll get all the privacy you need there, the guys share the other rooms; I can't let you sleep with them." Replied Law.

"So, do you have an extra bed in your room?" asked Bonney shyly.

"No, just one big bed." Spoke Law calmly.

Bonney looked at him with a blush on her face "So…umm...Where will you.." spoke Bonney shyly , but Law cut her words " I'll sleep on the couch or I'll even share a room with one of the boys if you want to sleep alone , don't worry." Said Law.

Bonney shook her head "It is Ok; you can sleep on the couch." Spoke Bonney softly.

Law smiled "Fair enough" he replied.

He opened the door for her and let her in first; the room was clean and quite big with a king size bed near the window, and a big couch next to it. There was a desk covered with piles of papers and medicine books, and a simple wooden chair in front of it. The closet and a small table were placed next to the desk.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Spoke Law softly behind her. She turned around and looked at him; he was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and smiling at her. He couldn't believe that she was actually standing in his room, he felt his heart would explode of joy.

"Yes please, that would be nice of you, I'd like to eat…" her words were interrupted by his calm voice "Pizza, lots of pizza." Said Law.

"How did you know?" asked Bonney, puzzled.

"Remember the time we met at the bar after the Marine ford war, we talked about lots of things, and one of these things was our favorite foods; you said yours was pizza." Replied the tall man with a soft smile.

Bonney stared at him briefly; she couldn't believe he still remembers. "You still remember?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes I do Bonney. I remember everything that happened this day." Answered Law, Bonney stared at him, amazed.

"Ok I'll go now." Said Law opening the door and walking out of the room. "Oh by the way." He stopped and turned to face her "You look beautiful" said the young man with a smile, moving a lock of hair off her face.

As soon as Law walked out of the room, Bonney hid her face in her hands and blushed heavily. She thought about why is he treating her this way, she is not used to be treated gently by a man.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter is short but this is because I decided to divide the last two chapters, so this story might end in a couple of more chapters Read & Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Law came back to the room carrying three plates of large pizzas; Bonney was standing in front of the window watching the ocean.

"This is very beautiful." Spoke Bonney softly, sensing his presence."Sailing under the ocean's surface watching these beautiful creatures." Continued Bonney as she watched a school of Regal Tang fish swim by.

Law placed the pizza plates on the table and walked towards her. He stood behind her and wrapped his lean arms around her slender waist.

"You can stay here and enjoy this scene every day." Whispered Law to her ear.

She felt her body heats up and blood rose to her cheeks "L…Law…umm…please…"mumbled Bonney shyly, she felt her throat dry up and couldn't finish her sentence.

Law chuckled briefly before moving his arms away from her "I am sorry! I'll go take a shower while you enjoy your pizza, Ok?" said Law.

"Ok, thank you." Replied Bonney quietly.

Law stood in the shower, allowing the hot water to clear his mind. He thought about whether to tell her how really feel about her, or it is better to wait for a while.

He turned off the water and pulled a towel, he cursed under his breath for not bringing clothes with him to the bathroom, now he had to walk out of the bathroom naked, she will definitely freak out and think of him as some sort of a pervert, He sighed and wrapped himself with the towel.

He walked out of the bathroom to see Bonney sitting on the bed "Why aren't you eating?" asked Law.

"I finished…Oh am so sorry…I…" said Bonney, embarrassed. She turned her face to the other side.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to take some clothes with me. Am just not used to getting dressed in the bathroom." Said Law as he opened his closet and looked for something to wear.

Bonney turned her head slowly so that she can secretly look at him, but unfortunately for her, he was already dressed in his black boxers.

'_Damn! I missed a good show.'_ Thought Bonney and sighed in disappointment, yet she kept admiring his toned body while he got dressed.

"It is not polite to stare, you know" said Law teasingly.

"I am…I am sorry!" replied Bonney turning her head to the other side quickly.

"I was just kidding; you can stare if you want." Spoke Law seductively, turning her face towards him as he sat on the bed next to her.

She looked at him; he was dressed in a simple sleeveless white shirt and a pair of black jeans, she looked a bit disappointed.

He closed the gap between them and whispered to her "You look disappointed; you don't like what am wearing." Bonney felt her body set on fire _'Damn his sexy voice.'_ She cursed to herself.

She took a step back and sat a bit far from him "So aren't you going to tell me why did you save me?" asked Bonney , trying to hide her embarrassment .

"Well, I want you to join my crew." Answered Law.

"What! Don't you even dare think about it, no am joining your crew as a mere pirate I am a captain and a supernova, no way am going to be a simple crew member." Shouted Bonney standing up front of him.

"Even if I lost my crew, I refuse to be treated in anything less than a captain. I'll find another crew and become a captain once more." Continued Bonney.

She remembered what happened to her; how Blackbeard defeated her and almost raped her, how her crew betrayed her, how she was almost dead. She knew that without Law's help she would have been dead. She knew he was strong, stronger than her, that's why she couldn't stand what he offered her. Tears began to fall but she stopped them and fought her urge for crying.

Law sat silently on the bed and watched her shiver and fight her tears, he knew she was torn on the inside and that she needed help. He couldn't stand the scene front of him, but he wanted to give her all the time she needed to let all her feelings out.

He stood up and hugged her, placing her head on his chest and slowly stroking her hair, "It is Ok to cry, Bonney. It is Ok to feel weak; there is nothing wrong about it." Whispered Law to her.

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed hardly; he patted her head and rubbed her back gently, trying to make her feel better.

"I am weak…that's why my crew betrayed me…that's why Blackbeard forced himself on me..." she said between her sobs.

Law felt pain in his heart, he couldn't tolerate watching her cry, it was too painful for him.

"Bonney, why I saved you and why I want you to join my crew is because I love you. I don't care you are strong or not, captain or not, I just…love you." Spoke Law softly.

She stopped crying and raised her head and looked at him with teary eyes _'she is gorgeous'_ thought Law as he stared into those teary, purple eyes.

"What did you just say?" asked Bonney.

"I said I love you, I really do love you Bonney." Answered Law, pulling her closer to him.

He raised his hand to caress her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. He leaned his head towards her, closing the gap between their lips, and catching her bottom lip between his lips.

The kiss was intense but short, Bonney broke the kiss and stepped back "Law , I … I need some time to fully understand this , I've been through a lot and I…"spoke Bonney softly.

"Yes sure, I understand. I am sorry if I pushed myself on you Bonney, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Apologized Law, Bonney only stared at him.

"Anyway, it is time to sleep. Goodnight." said Law breaking the odd silence between them.

He opened the room's door and was about to leave when her voice stopped him "Where are you going?" she asked, concerned that she might have hurt his feelings.

"I'll go check on my crew, it has been a while since the last time I saw them. You go get some sleep , you still need to recover." Spoke Law not facing her.

"Ok goodnight." Spoke Bonney softly.

"Goodnight. "Replied Law walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

As he sat at the kitchen table, Law thought about the kiss; _'Maybe I rushed it' _he thought to himself. He thought about her last words and how they made him feel hurt, as if she politely rejected him _' This is silly Law , she has been through a lot lately , she is not even thinking clearly, just give her some time.' _He thought again.

Lying on the bed, Bonney couldn't help but to think about she said to him. She didn't want to hurt him, but obviously she did. _'I am so stupid! I shouldn't push him away like this. I really like him but somehow I still can't trust him. Why not trust him, huh? He is been so nice to me; he cured me , took care of me , listened to me when I needed someone to talk to and even remembered my favorite food after two years ! '_Thought Bonney blaming herself for hurting him.

'_Oh Bonney you'll be lying if you denied your feelings toward him.' _ Continued the pink haired beauty in her thoughts.

Eventually, she sighed and closed her eyes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

For couple of days, Bonney barely talked to Law, she was avoiding him. He understood that she needs some time to think about what he asked of her, but he was tortured by her silence.

Every night, he waited till she slept then he would walk quietly into the room to sleep on the couch, he wanted to make sure she feels comfortable and he wasn't pushing her. He would examine her and check her diet and medications without talking about the same topic again; He waited patiently for her reply.

Bonney was confused indeed, but she was feeling more comfortable and safe each day. Law's presence with her made her feel safe, protected, and taken care of. She loved being here with him.

'_Why not give him a chance! He is smart, strong, handsome, VERY HANDSOME, and loves me so much. He is so decent that he only talks to me when necessary; he really cares about me and wants me to feel comfortable around him.' _Thought Bonney, deciding to give Law a chance.

When night fell on the ocean, Law walked into the room quietly to sleep on his couch, Bonney was already in bed. He looked at her sleeping face, and was about to kiss her when his senses stopped him from doing so. He sighed and walked to his couch, but stopped when Bonney's voice called his name.

"Law, it is kind of cold tonight, why don't you sleep next to me?" Offered Bonney politely.

"You are sure. Wouldn't that bother you?" asked Law.

"No it won't" replied Bonney with a soft smile.

He laid down on the bed next to her, she moved closer to him, covering him with some of her blanket.

"I thought about what you told me Law. "Said Bonney. "I'll join your crew Law, you are so nice to me and I…I am going to give you a chance." Continued Bonney with a shy smile.

Law blinked at her for a second , trying to figure out whether she is serious or not " Are you sure about this Bonney?" asked Law, Bonney nodded and kissed the tip of his nose.

He smiled at the innocent gesture and hugged her "I'm so happy you finally decided to be with me." Spoke Law softly.

She looked at him for a second then closed the gap between them and pressed her soft lips against his; he smiled at her lips and pressed back.

She replied by licking his lips and he opened his mouth for her tongue; she enjoyed the feeling of her tongue against his and let out a moan of pleasure when he sucked her lower lip.

Law grabbed Bonney's arm and pulled her under him, he broke the kiss and moved to kiss her neck; she buried her hands in his hair and moaned softly.

She pulled a handful of soft hairs when his tongue teased the sensitive spots in her neck

"Law" she whispered weakly, he was good at using his tongue for pleasure. Law raised his head and looked into her eyes before catching her lips for a passionate kiss, as his hands found their way under her sleeveless blue shirt, caressing her breasts before completely removing it off her body. Bonney moaned loudly, she was filled with desire.

She passed the shirt off her head, tossing it away to land somewhere on the room's floor, and went back to kissing Law's swollen red lips.

Her hands sneaked to capture the rim of Law's shirt, a hand moving it up his body while the other massaged his abs roughly. Law let out a coarse moan, breaking the kiss to take his shirt off.

He went back to kissing Bonney, this time skipping her lips and aiming for the top of her breasts, he slid his hands to her back and unclasped her bra, moving the straps down her arms slowly and completely taking it off her voluptuous breasts.

Law looked at her breasts lustfully and licked his lips, he wanted to touch them but Bonney covered herself with her hands, blushing.

He looked at her and smiled warmly then moved closer to kiss her. As he kissed her he rubbed his toned chest against her soft breasts, hardening her nipples. They both moaned out of pleasure.

Bonney pushed him on his back and straddled feeling his erection push against her private part, she moaned and bit her lower lip. Law felt feverish and started to massage her body from her breasts down to her stomach.

He pushed her on her back and laid on top of her; moving his mouth to her breasts. He licked the nipple of once breast and manipulated it with his tongue then, daringly, he flattened his tongue on it and started to suck, his hand caressing her other breast. Bonney moaned loudly.

"Shshshsh baby! You'll wake everyone up." Whispered Law sexily to her ear. Bonney panted and nodded, she was so enthralled to speak.

When Law moved his hands to unbutton his jeans, Bonney pushed him on his back again and slapped his hands away. "Bonney" he complained, "Leave these to me" she said in sultry tone.

Bonney used her slender fingers to unbutton his jeans and her pearly white teeth to undo the stubborn zipper, then both her hands to pull his bottoms of him.

She stared at his erection with lustful eyes before licking her lips and looking at him, smiling mischievously . Law raised an eyebrow at her.

She positioned herself comfortably on the top of his thighs and leaned forward to catch his penis in her mouth, Law gasped out of surprise, but that didn't stop her from sucking him.

Law writhed with pleasure, her tongue was driving him to the edge of sanity. He moaned loudly when she licked the soft head of his organ, sending electric shocks all over his body.

"Bonney…ahhh...please…please stop, I'll…ahhhh...I'm going to cum." Spoke Law weakly.

Bonney only moaned seductively in response.

Before he would completely loose his senses, Law pulled Bonney off him and placed her under him. "Now, it is my turn." Whispered Law panting.

He sucked her breasts roughly and moved down to her thighs, he licked her thighs before powerfully spreading them open to expose her private area; she was completely wet and throbbing.

He buried his face between her legs and began licking her clitoris roughly, Bonney screamed his name loudly.

He looked at her with a sly smile "I didn't even start yet" he said huskily.

"Law please don't...Um…just don't…" spoke Bonney with hesitation.

Law looked at her worriedly "What's wrong Bonney? Aren't you enjoying this? If you want me to stop just tell me, I'll stop immediately." He said honestly.

"No Law it is not like this, it is just…" she was too embarrassed to speak.

Law smiled at her warmly "It is your first time isn't it." He spoke gently. She only nodded.

He kissed her passionately and whispered to her "How about you give me a chance to prove to you that am worth your love, I'll make you feel so good, I promise." He spoke sexily.

She gasped at the feeling of his hot breath against her ear and nodded shyly.

He went back between her legs and began licking her womanhood gently, occasionally sucking on her clitoris, Bonney responded by moaning and wetting more.

He looked at her eyes and kissed her lips gently as he positioned himself on top of her and penetrated through her barrier gently.

Bonney met out a short moan and sank her pink painted nails in Law's shoulders as she bit her lower lip. Law understood she was in pain.

"I am sorry baby, I am so sorry. The pain will be over soon" apologized Law as he kissed the tears at the corner of her eyes.

True were his words, soon the pain was replaced by pleasure when he was completely inside of her. Law waited for her to cope with his size then he started to rock himself harder in and out of her, her moans became louder.

With his last thrust inside her, they both climaxed together and fell on the mattress, panting heavily in a semi dazed state.

When their bodies rested, Bonney rested her head on his chest and trailed her fingers down to his abs, He played with her hair.

"Bonney." Said Law quietly.

"Yes" replied the pink haired woman.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Law with a smile.

Bonney looked at him and smiled back "Yes I did" she replied and kissed him.

"I love you Bonney and I would never hurt you or let anyone lay a finger on you." Spoke Law seriously.

Bonney smiled and kissed his chest "I know you will." She said softly "This is why I love you Law." She continued and looked at him kissing him passionately.

He broke the kiss and spoke to her softly "Come on, let's get some sleep. Bepo will wake us up early in the morning." Said Law with half closed eyes, pulling Bonney closer to him, she kissed his goatee and snuggled up to him before closing her eyes to sleep.

The End.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok this is it you guys! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did

Thanks to all who read this story, I really appreciate your reviews.

Again, special thanks to Traffy for your support and reviews.

Please check my profile soon for more stories, See you.


End file.
